


Pancakes and roses

by Take_Aime



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Corpse has bad memory okay, DNF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Its not his fault, Ki - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, dream and George are mentioned, mentions of corpse's mental health, no condoms in this house, valentines day, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Aime/pseuds/Take_Aime
Summary: He was infatuated with the man facing him and so blissfully content to remember their evening endeavours apposed to sleeping, all until he remembered Sykkuno’s plush, bitten-sore lips smile at him as they both lay in their afterglow, eyes warm and sleepy as he whispered.“Happy Valentine’s day, Corpse.”Corpse jolted upwards, sat up straight as his heart hammered in his chest, the motion pulling a small whine from his lover but thankfully doing nothing more than that as Corpse took a moment to simply breath and calm himself.It’s Valentine’s day.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 317
Collections: Server Event: Valentines 2021





	Pancakes and roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtynutmeg (fairdeath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairdeath/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day nutmeg!!! <3

The first thing Corpse noticed as he woke up was the heavy weight on his left arm, numbing and painful and clearly the culprit to his early morning wake up. He didn’t have it in him to be mad or grumble as his eyes flickered open, spotting the source of the weight to be his boyfriend who remained sound asleep by his side. Senses slowly started to return to him, eyes blinking tiredly a few times as he slowly, delicately slipped his dead arm free, groaning softly as he stretched and rolled onto his back, the feeling of sleep deprivation itching at the back of his eyes as his head fell heavily back against the plush pillow.

It was clearly early morning as his eyes scanned the room. Blinds closed against the windows, only allowing small slivers of light through from the streetlamps outside; There were no cars rumbling past the property, no neighbours calling for their children to wake up and face the day, no animal noises to be heard. The only thing that Corpse could hear was the soft breathing of his lover and the distant humming of his computer that sat at his workstation at the other end of the disorganised room. Corpse couldn’t help but appreciate the luxury of silence as he turned to his side again, eyes watching over Sykkuno’s sleeping form. He still couldn’t believe that he had this, a new home in a new city, a new life with the man that he loved. A small smile crept across the younger man’s face as he carefully leaned in, fingers steady as he brushed away some of the hairs that drifted in front of Sykkuno’s closed eyes, tracing so delicately across the smooth and flawless skin.

_ Lucky. _ That was the only word Corpse had to describe himself in this moment as tired eyes scanned over the smaller man’s bare frame. Tell-tale signs of last night’s activities were spread across Sykkuno’s chest and collarbones, bites and small bruises that mirrored Corpse’s own and helped his mind drift back into the sweet memories of Sykkuno crying out for him so wonderfully. He didn’t think he would ever be able to get over it, seeing Sykkuno writhe under him, arching up eagerly to meet each and every touch Corpse offered to him. He was infatuated with the man facing him and so blissfully content to remember their evening endeavours opposed to sleeping, all until he remembered Sykkuno’s plush, bitten-sore lips smile at him as they both lay in their afterglow, eyes warm and sleepy as he whispered.  _ “Happy Valentine’s day, Corpse.” _

Corpse jolted upwards, sat up straight as his heart hammered in his chest, the motion pulling a small whine from his lover but thankfully doing nothing more than that as Corpse took a moment to simply breath and calm himself.

_ It’s Valentine’s day. _

Corpse had never wanted to pull his own hair out in frustration more, hands over his mouth just to stop the temptation of a scream from ever happening. It was their first Valentine’s day as a couple and he had completely forgotten. The guilt in Corpse’s stomach soon clamped down on him, his body fighting his mind so brutally as he wanted nothing more to completely give in to the panic. No. Not today. He still had time. The black haired man looked to the clock on their bedside table, green digital lettering shining brightly as if a beacon of hope.

06:04.  _ He had time! _

He was near silent as he peeled the soft, cotton blanket from his bare body, teeth grit together as he slowly slipped free from the bed and tiptoed his way into the bathroom. He was thankful that they lived alone, slipping through the halls completely naked minus the plastic beaded bracelets around his wrists and a few silver rings that Corpse never parted with. The apartment was cruelly cold, potentially karma for Corpse’s forgetfulness the younger man absently thought as he slowly turned on the shower water, not waiting for it to completely heat up and scrubbing himself clean as quickly and quietly as possible before half heartedly patting himself dry with the nearest towel. Corpse already had a few ideas in mind as he slipped through into the bedroom again, eyes watching Sykkuno, relief flooding him at the slow fall and rise of his chest as he continued to sleep.

Slipping on the first clean pair of boxers that he found, the young man did his best to silently pull on the clothing from the night before, silently cursing his peacefully sleeping lover who just had to throw each piece of clothing into a different corner during his mad rush to see Corpse bare again, the memory once more bringing a smile to Corpse’s lips. Looking up, one final check, Corpse could see Sykkuno clearly sleeping, not having moved an inch since the large man had left him in bed. Corpse was quick as he skulked over, leaning in, and pressing a soft kiss to Sykkuno’s temple, smiling at the soft hum that the older man made. “Be back soon, Sy.”

It was stressful, doing everything silently. Corpse couldn’t help but release a soft groan as he clicked the front door to their apartment close, hands instantly pulling up the black mask to cover his face before jogging straight to his car that sat in the communal apartment car lot. He hadn’t driven since the trek down to their new apartment from his old place in California, still preferring to stay inside as much as he physically could. Corpse managed to resist the temptation to press down the acceleration, breaking his old habit of revving the engine, a tick of his anxiety that pressured him to do so, to make sure everything was working.  _ As if Corpse had any idea of what to even listen out for! _

Instead, Corpse pulled out, driving on the near empty road and off towards the city. The radio was a poor distraction as Corpse’s eyes continuously darted to the clock under it, keeping track of each and every minute as he sped down the streets. He was too focused to roll his eyes at the music playing, nothing more than mainstream music and mass produced sounds, it was the stuff that usually made Corpse’s blood boil, on a normal day.

_ 06:56 _

It was still too early for most places to be open and Corpse felt the pit of worry and guilt in his stomach again as he sat motionless at the red light. The sun was already up, peaking through the slight clouds and starting to warm the air, it brought Corpse some comfort as his thumb drumming instinctively against the smooth leather of his steering wheel as the song on the radio shifted, strumming guitar and soft voices soothing him instantly. He knew that voice.

_ “People change like the tides in the ocean, At least I think or am I dead wrong? _

_ Foot on the brake at the light, I don’t notice. I sit and wait until the next song.” _

Corpse remained silent for a moment longer before a snort of laughter left him, a smile blossoming across his lips as his friend’s soft voice poured through from the radio. He could still remember Dream coming to him for advice over the song, could still remember the nervous first meeting he had with the younger, blond man and how every interaction before then was mutual twitter tags over their faceless success. Corpse’s smile only brightened as he thought over the late night conversations they had shared, remembering the now embarrassing envy he felt when he discovered Dream had asked his old friend George for a romantic relationship instead of the platonic one that they once had, doing what Corpse at the time wished he could do with Sykkuno.

A hot flush of embarrassment and realisation struck Corpse as he pulled off again, soon turning off of the main street and into the first car lot he could see.  _ Dream! He would know what to do! _ He pulled out his phone, quickly searching through the contacts before pushing ‘Call.’ Whilst his other hand pulled the key out of his ignition.

Corpse hadn’t even thought of the time over in Florida as he nervously chewed at his thumbnail, leg bouncing as the line rang and rang, a moment of dread hit Corpse as he moved to pull the phone away from his ear, only to be stopped by a distant  _ “Hello?” _ on the other end.

“D-dream?” Corpse stuttered out, tension visibly leaving his shoulders as his friend groaned on the other end of the line.  _ “Corpse, it's 10 am, what’s wrong?”  _ Dream yawned, clearly only just waking up. “Dream, look man, I’m sorry but I just need some advice.” Corpse started, voice shaky as he leaned back in his seat, watching the slowly increasing number of cars drive by him. Dream remained quiet as Corpse took a moment to explain himself, not even interrupting with an exclamation of how bad Corpse must be as a partner to forget the occasion like Corpse expected him to do, like Corpse felt he deserved to hear. In fact, Dream didn’t say a thing.

“Dream?” Corpse tried again, the well of guilt in his stomach lifting slightly at the hum from the other end of the line, a small laugh escaping him as Dream seemed to have fallen asleep. Corpse was tempted to hang up the phone, give his friend more time to sleep before he heard the distinct English accent of Dream’s lover.

_ “Clay you are useless, I swear!”  _ The phone rustled; a small whine that sounded suspiciously like Dream caused Corpse to let out another breathy laugh.  _ “Corpse, you’re just as bad!” _

“Good morning, George.”

_ “Good morning my arse! You woke me up at 10 o’clock on Valentine’s day.” _ George huffed, his friendly but feisty attitude bringing another smile to Corpse’s lips. “Sorry, Sorry… I just needed some help with-.” He tried to finish, only to be interrupted by the loud Brit.  _ “I heard. Honestly, are all you yanks* the same? Dream forgot the first time too.”  _ The smile behind George’s words were faint, lulling Corpse away from any lingering guilt or anxiety, putting him strangely at ease.

_ “It’s what, only 7 o’clock over near you, no where will be open for hours-.” _

“Yes, hence my worry since Sykkuno could wake up at any time and see I’m not there!” Corpse butted in, lips instantly pulling down into a small frown as he heard George sigh softly.

_ “So why not go for the basics? Sykkuno seems like he would appreciate that more over something fancy anyways. Cook him a meal, breakfast in bed before fucking his brains out? I don’t know!” _

Corpse Choked at that, heat instantly flaring to his face and a wheeze ripping free from his throat as Dream suddenly erupted from the background of the call and George giggled in response.

_ “GEORGE! You can’t just say that to Corpse!” _

_ “The man literally has songs about people choking him Clay-.” _

“T-thanks for the help guys!” Corpse finally managed, recovering enough after a small coughing fit before swiftly hanging up. He mulled over the idea for a few moments longer, eyes shifting to the large red sign that hovered besides the car lot he sat in, only just taking in the large “TARGET” logo.  _ Maybe George was on to something. _

Corpse was quick as he entered the store, hands in his pockets and head down as he silently searched for the ingredients that he needed. He and Sykkuno were far from simple when it came to food, what with Sykkuno’s pickiness and Corpse’s GERD, it only left a few options, pancakes being one of them. Corpse pulled everything he needed into the basket, making sure to avoid people as much as possible before fleeing to the cashiers and paying out, only just spotting the large bouquet of white and red roses, adding them to his total before leaving.

Corpse was back on the road in less than 10 minutes, eyes once more flicking from the road to the clock as headed back home. Sykkuno shouldn’t really be awake just yet, he hadn’t received any calls or texts from his lover and thankfully, the roads remained clear.

_ 07:39.  _ He still had time.

\--

Sykkuno moaned softly as he stretched, body instinctively doing so as he started to wake up. He still felt boneless, limbs loose and relaxed against the memory foam mattress from the night before. The soft clatter of plates and sizzling of the frying pan pulled him further from his sleepy state, eyes finally blinking open. The small man noticed three things instantly that pulled a soft smile to his lips; the sweet smell of cinnamon and nutmeg wafting through the apartment, the distant humming of his lover from the kitchen and lastly, the large, beautiful bouquet of red and white roses that sat so prettily in the vase on top of their bedside table, just by the bright alarm clock that read  _ 09:02 am. _

Sykkuno was caught between the urges of crawling out of bed and over to his lover or to remain as he was, cuddled up in blankets and warmth. He was thankful that the choice was made for him as he heard his lover approaching their bedroom, the soft scraping of cutlery against plates and Corpse’s heavy footfall being a welcomed sound. The older man couldn’t hide his soft, sleep dopey smile as he watched Corpse enter through the doorway, a plate in either hand with what looked to be French style crepes sat so delicately on each, fruit and ice cream stocked high.

“Baby, did I wake you up?” The deep gravelly voice sent a shiver down Sykkuno’s spine, heartbeat racing just slightly as looked Corpse from head to toe before sitting up right. “No, I just woke up on my own, but I did miss you.” He smiled, letting out a small, cute noise as he once again yawned. The pit of Corpse’s stomach fluttered again, each and every action that Sykkuno did left him feeling like the luckiest man on the planet. They ate in relative silence, neither of them needing to talk to simply enjoy the other’s company and their own food. It was surprising to Sykkuno how little Corpse sometimes ate but he knew it was just another of his boyfriend’s quirks that was not to be pressed on. Still, a man who ate as little as Corpse shouldn’t be as good a cook as him, the crepes practically melted in his mouth and Sykkuno couldn’t help the small hums of appreciation in between mouthfuls.

“Someone’s hungry.” Sykkuno jumped, eyes opening again, fork still stuffed in his mouth as he looked over at his smirking lover, embarrassment soon taking over as he looked down to see his now empty plate and realising how lost in the flavours he had gotten. “O-oh!” The older man started, pulling the fork free and allowing Corpse to pluck the dirty plate from his lap and place it besides the roses with his own. “You…Your food is just always so good!”

“Glad to hear it, Sy.”  _ Smooth, why did Corpse have to make everything sound so smooth?! _ Sykkuno flushed, eyes only flickering back up to his lover once Corpse moved in closer, shifting from his legs crossed position in front of Sykkuno to now leaning in and over him just so slightly. “But are you ready for your desert?”

_ Oh. _

__

Sykkuno knew that tone, the teasing lift to Corpse’s voice that had him shivering softly with excitement. He knew that Corpse had Sykkuno wrapped around his little finger just as badly as Sykkuno had him. The older man was never one to deny his younger lover partner some love and affection, especially not on a day like today. Wordlessly, Sykkuno slipped further under Corpse, eyes lidding slightly and cheeks flushing red as he watched those large veiny hands peel back the duvet and fully expose Sykkuno’s bareness to him. “I'll take that as a yes.” Corpse grinned, smirk only growing at the smaller man’s own nod.

It felt like Corpse had been lit on fire from the inside out as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sykkuno’s, both of them falling into the familiar trance as hands slipped up the other’s body. There was no instant need or desperation, no pulling at clothing and hair like the night before, only the soft feeling of Corpse’s wide palms soothing over Sykkuno’s silk like skin, their lips parting slightly as tongues slowly pushed and met and Sykkuno’s own hands threaded through the black, loose curls of Corpse’s hair. A groan from Corpse, a gasp from Sykkuno, it was all so perfectly familiar and passionate that it made Corpse’s head spin.

The feeling of Corpse’s cotton shirt felt like needles against Sykkuno’s own bare skin. He ached for the feeling of the larger man’s skin against his own badly and subconsciously, his fingers slowly slipping down and tugging at the article of clothing, a silent demand as both seemed set on continuing their kiss. It all happened without a second thought, once again the pair getting so easily caught up with mutual need to feel the other, Sykkuno’s whines sounding pathetic and needy as they separated for just a few seconds whilst Corpse pulled the shirt off and threw it absent-mindedly to the floor.

The pale olive skin of Corpse’s hands mapped over Sykkuno’s much smaller body near instantly, soothing the ache of distance before leaning in and ravishing his lover again. The fingers, adorned with silver and black rings felt hot against his skin, his body naturally shivering and arching upwards once more as those wicked hands slipped lower and lower, thumbs soothing against bruised, prominent hip bones. “Corpse… Please.” His voice breathy and soft, lingering with need and cut short with erupting moans as Corpse pushed his hand down further. Sykkuno was hard, cock twitching under his fingertips eagerly.

Sykkuno couldn’t stop the jumping of his hips, the small moans leaving him as he humped down into his lover’s hand, not even needing Corpse to wrap a hand around his cock or jerk him off to feel the blissful pleasure. His mind was blank, foggy, and unaware of his surroundings, not noticing the larger man lean to the side and pull the bottle of lube from their dresser but flinching and yelping at the sudden coldness that was dripped over Corpse’s hand, seeping through the cracks of his fingers and lubricating Sykkuno’s skin that rubbed against his palm.

“I love seeing you like this Sy, so needy and docile.” Corpse’s voice rumbled, sending tremors through the smaller man’s chest as he blinked his eyes open again.  _ When did I even close them? _

“Please, Corpse. Please please please!” Sykkuno begged, hips still rolling and eyes no longer focusing as he slipped further and further into submission. They hadn’t fucked like this in so long, the night before was wild and rough and left them both shaking from hours of work, but Corpse wanted nothing more to be in his lover, now. Skilled fingers slipped down from Sykkuno’s cock, smirk on his lips as the smaller man practically sobbed at the loss before realising where Corpse was heading instead.

“Baby~” Corpse purred, his voice pitching higher as if he sang out the word, his fingers already rubbing circles around his hole, lubricating the area before finally giving in to the temptation and pushing two digits inside smoothly and causing the other man to wail out in pleasure. “Oh, fuck Sykkuno. You're still so open and wet for me from last night.”

“C-Corpse!” He tried again, wiggling slightly so that he could move his legs from under Corpse and chest heaving as he felt those thick fingers opening him up once again. He loved it, Sykkuno really did but it wasn’t what he wanted. “Corpse, n-no I just- AH!”

“There it is, fuck, you’re so pretty like this Sy.” He was a goner. His legs slipping open, wider as the third finger pushed inside of him, crying out at the now merciless movement of the digits opening him up. He didn’t want to come like this, instead preferring to cum with Corpse deep inside of him, but he already felt on edge as thick, cruel fingers fucked into the squishy bundle of nerves deep inside of him. “I-I’m gonna- F-uck CORPSE!” Sykkuno’s voice quivered, a whimper instantly leaving him and eyes shooting open, wide, and staring at Corpse one the fingers were suddenly pulled out of him, leaving him so empty.

“H-huh?” Was all Sykkuno managed, emotions flooding his system as his lover repositioned between his legs, pulling Sykkuno’s own around his waist as he slipped his cock free from the dark grey sweatpants. It never mattered how many times they had fucked or how long Corpse spent on preparing him, Sykkuno could never get over the complete fullness he felt as Corpse entered him. The burn and heat had the smaller man throwing his head back against the pillow in ecstasy, his thighs trembling and locking firmly around Corpse’s waist, forcing him deeper and deeper inside. It was more than addicting.

The pair groaned out in unison once Corpse finally bottomed out, hands gripping into the sheets on either side of Sykkuno’s shoulders, his knuckles white and fingers trembling as he took a moment to relax. The heat was intense, tight around his cock and god did it take everything that Corpse had too not cum right there and then. Instead, he started off slowly, hips rocking as he started to build himself up to a faster, more satisfying pace.

It wasn’t long before the headboard was bouncing off of the wall with each one of Corpse’s thrusts, moans and squeals of pleasure leaving the body under him as he fucked into the spot that has Sykkuno seeing stars. Corpse didn’t care right now about their neighbours or any poor souls who heard them, too selfishly absorbed in the feeling to stop. Sykkuno wasn’t fairing any better as he writhed under him.

“C-Corpse! Please, faster!”

“S-sir yes sir.”

The distant sound of skin slapping against skin grew in volume, wet and filthy sounding as the bed squeaked under them. Corpse fucked into his lover’s body ruthlessly. It didn’t take long before both of them were slick with a thin layer of sweat, black curls stuck to his forehead with effort. The air around them growing thick and humid, the smell cinnamon and fruit was overpowered by that of sex and lube.

With each thrust, Sykkuno cried out beautifully, noises choked from his throat as his chest heaved, he was beyond the ability to make coherent sentences but the soft slap of his cock against his lower stomach each and every time Corpse fucked his hips forwards had him able to beg. He was so close, they both were. Each of their orgasms building as their actions grew sloppy and desperate, it wasn’t long before Corpse’s arms buckled, his body weight only adding to Sykkuno’s pleasure as he rabbit-fucked his hips forward.

“S-Sy, Sy…G-gonna cum, m’close!”

“C-Cum in me! CORPSE! Please! W-want it, i-inside!”

Their words, hot and breathy against each other’s lips, sweat dampened foreheads pressed together as white-hot pleasure flashed behind Corpse’s eyes, his noises sounding nearly animal like as he curled into the warmth of the body under him, climax knocking the air from his lungs as he emptied himself so deeply inside. Corpse could feel the pulsating heat around him, the tell tale whimpers of Sykkuno’s own climax as warmth coated both of their stomachs. They stayed there for what felt like hours, simply panting, and shivering in the sweet afterglow, both humming occasionally as a ripple of lingering pleasure shot through their nerves.

It was Corpse who recovered enough first to open his eyes, taking in the image before him of Sykkuno lax against the mattress and pillows, his eyes still closed, and skin still flushed a soft pink. He really was the luckiest man alive. Corpse smiled, warmth again filling his chest as he leaned in slowly, careful as to not disturb Sykkuno too much before he pressed a soft kiss to the smaller man’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Sy.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> * Yanks= a common British slang term for Americans. 
> 
> Please do not send this or any corpse/sykkuno content to any of the streamers!  
> Be respectful of their privacy and the fact that they are actual people who may not appreciate this kind of thing.  
> If either Sykkuno or Corpse express that they are uncomfortable with any kind of fanfiction involving them romantically, this work will be removed.
> 
> Twitter: @Amybutts18 (NSFW warning)


End file.
